1. Field
The present disclosure relates to connection devices, and more particularly, to magnetic connection devices electrically connecting by using magnetic property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transmit electric signals or electric power between different electronic devices, electric wires need to be connected to be electrically connected to each other. If the connection between different electronic devices does not last permanently, electric wires need to be easily detached, and to do this, various electric connection devices are used.
A conventional connect device forms an electric connection between a female connector terminal and a male connector terminal by fitting a pin into a receiving portion or contacting electrode using elasticity of a spring, and then, mechanically fix the female connector terminal and the male connector terminal to each other.
Such a conventional connection device has an electrode in a male connector terminal of a protrusion type for electrically connecting to a female connector terminal, and such a protruding electrode may be damaged during usage, and further, may act as a limitation in designing the electronic devices. Also, in such a connection device, a coupling strength and an electric connection characteristic are determined by fitting characteristic and elasticity between corresponding elements in the female connector terminal and the male connector terminal, and thus, considerably large force is necessary to insert and draw. Also, the connection device may be damaged if connecting directions of two connection devices do not match. In addition, noise may generate or contact may not occur due to defective coupling caused by mechanical and electrical characteristics of contact portions.